List of Quotes - Ulala
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Ulala. Like the other solo characters, she has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around five post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Ulala Intro *Good evening, viewers! I'm ready to start the show, no matter what happens. *Now then everyone, sit back and enjoy the rest of the show! *Roger! This will make an especially intense emergency report! *How about I get things started with a dance? *A comment, if you please! *Look at that unexpected enthusiasm! *I'll be bringing you live coverage of the battle! *Did you catch all that out there? *There is definitely somthing suspicious going on here! Solo Begin *Support has been a success! *This just in! *Here comes a Cross Hit! *Hello, everyone! *Hey there, space cats! *Everyone, here I go! Solo Finish *Stay tuned! *Ready, fire! *I'm feeling kinda... funky. *Tension Blaster! *Here goes! Victory *Stay tuned! *Keep your power on! *And now for a few words from our victors! *A flawless victory! *Stay tuned... *That was a sweeping win! Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro Ulala: Do you have any messages for your families back home? Pai: Father, I will never forgive... Akira: Pai, stop right there. Otherwise, the entire galaxy will know about your family afffairs. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro Ulala: This time we bring you detailed coverage of the B.S.A.A. bioterrorism unit. Jill: Chris, shouldn't we have some sort of policy for dealing with the media? Chris: I don't think anyone's ever dealt with reporters from space before... Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro Ulala: Joining me here today are two women with impressive thighs! Morrigan: Um, hold on there, Ulala... Chun-Li: Someday I swear I'll go back to being a normal girl! Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro Ulala: Demitri’s aura is so bright! Demitri: Hahaha! I’m Batmaster! Dante: Who would’ve thought so many demons would have a sense of humor? Victory Ulala: Dante, a few words on your victory for your family! Dante: Heh, okay…Don’t worry, I’ll clean up your mess, dad. Demitri: The son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, eh… Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro Ulala: This enemy is buzzing with dangerous energy! Frank: Yeah, and my sense for scoops is buzzing off the charts! Hsien-Ko: Maybe I should throw some weapons that buzz, too! Victory Ulala: This broadcast is brought to you by Ulala, the space reporter... Frank: the space journalist, Frank West... Hsien-Ko: and the space jianshi, Hsien-Ko, ♪ Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro Ulala: And now let’s have a few words from the Combat Revues. Gemini: Yay! Shinjiro, Larry, are you watching? Erica: I’ll fight my hardest! Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro Haken: Make sure you get good coverage of the princess in action! Ulala: I'm afraid the censors might not allow me to show that! Kaguya: What?! This is just how I normally am! Victory Ulala: How about a few words on your victory to your friends back home? Kaguya: Neige, Suzuka! Are you watching? Haken: Alady, Aschen! I'm going to have some great stories when I get back! Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro Ulala: We're here with Ichiro Ogami, who will bring us a marvelous victory. Ichiro: Huh?! I-I'll give it everything I've got! Sakura: Ulala, please don't make him nervous before he fights. Victory Sakura: Okay, victory pose! Ichiro: Yeah! Ulala: And that was the Imperial Assault Force. Yeah! Category:Quotes Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro Ulala: Jin, how about a few words for your family back home? Jin: My family...? What makes you think I'd have anything to say to them? Xiaoyu: Ulala! You might want to change the subject! victory Ulala: Jin, any words for your family at home? Jin: Tell my family that I'm going to kill them. Xiaoyu: You shouldn't say anything about his family Ulala! Kite & BlackRose Intro Ulala: Any comments for your real world counterparts? BlackRose: Once you wake up, be sure to go to your club meetings! Kite: Let's just try to regain consciousness first. Kogoro & Mii Intro Ulala: This broadcast will be brought to you by Ulala of Space Channel 5… Kogoro: Kogoro Tenzai of the Tenzai Detective Agency… Mii: And me, the great mistress of the Koryuji Holdings! KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro Ulala: KOS-MOS, T-elos. Do you have any comments for our viewers? KOS-MOS: Shion... I swear I will return to your side. T-elos: Maiden with no past... Wait for me. Victory Ulala: KOS-MOS, T-elos, which one of you is stronger? T-elos: Can't you tell? If not I'm more than willing to prove it here and now. KOS-MOS: Please refrain from making comments that will adversely affect our teamwork, Ulala. Kurt & Riela Intro Kurt: No! Why do I always think of new recipes at times like these! Ulala: Please tell me everything about this new recipe! Riela: No, Ulala! Don't ask him! Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro Ulala: Please tell us about your relationship with Reiji. Xiaomu: He’s my superior, and the one who spanks me. Reiji: I see. Just don’t ask me what’s going to happen to your bottom later. Ryu & Ken Masters Intro Ulala: Let's have a word from Ken Masters before the fight. Ryu: Huh? I'm not Ken. That's him over there. Ken: Why do some people always get us mixed up? Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro Ulala: I would now like to conduct a interview with the God Eaters. Alisa: I-I'm so nervous. I don't know what to say... Soma: I'll leave that up to you. I'm going on ahead. Toma & Cyrille Intro Ulala: Do you have any messages for our viewers? Toma: Zenus! I'll be back soon, so say hi to everyone for me! Cyrille: Zhirra, are you being good? X & Zero Intro Ulala: Today we have an intense show with some Maverick Hunters. X: Ugh, this is going to be a pain… Zero: Unlike normal missions, we don’t have any strategies for dealing with the media. Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro Ulala: Let’s have a few words from Estelle about the battle! Estelle: H-Hello! My hobby is um, reading, and… Yuri: Don’t do something that makes you nervous before battle. Zephyr & Leanne Intro Leanne: I really like you're eye shadow, Ulala ♪ Ulala: And that was the wonderful Leanne, paying me a compliment! Back to you. Zephyr: Hey, I'm here too! You can't just end it like that! Category:Quotes